


Sex Tips & Star Trek

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward's a popular radio sex therapist, and Bella's not only his producer but also his best friend and fellow Star Trek lover. Neither knows the other's a virgin, but a business trip to New York could be the time for surprising revelations. When it comes to love, 'Resistance is futile.'</p>
<p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Tips & Star Trek

  
  


" _I don't know what to do, Dr. Cullen. I love my husband, but two years without an orgasm? I don't think I can take it anymore."_

I watched Edward intently from my position in the producer's booth, keeping an eye on the audio levels and adjusting them slightly.

His glasses had slipped down his nose as he examined his notes, and he tugged at his hair distractedly. I knew, of course, what he would say. After four years as producer for _Sex Talk with Dr. Edward Cullen_ , very few questions – or answers – surprised me anymore.

"Well, Elaine," he began, the low timbre of his voice professional but also innately sexual. It was one of the reasons his show skyrocketed to number one in Seattle and was now up for nationwide syndication.

"First of all," he continued, "you need to know that it's not all unusual for a woman not to climax during intercourse. Many women need manual or oral manipulation to achieve orgasm."

" _Really?"_

He nodded, even thought Elaine couldn't see him. "Elaine, do you climax during masturbation?"

" _Yes."_ She chuckled in embarrassment. " _There's no problem there."_

"Then, if you want your marriage to work, you need to be honest with your husband," Edward said emphatically. "Tell him what you're going through and what you need. Let me ask you this – does your husband love you?

" _Well…yes…yes, of course."_

"Then I can tell you he wants to please you. You need to work together to determine the best way for that to happen. Can you do that?"

" _Uh…yes, I think so,"_ she said hesitantly.

"Good, Elaine." Edward rocked back in his chair, pulling the microphone to his lips. ""A man loves to give his woman pleasure. To bring her to climax is the greatest accomplishment we can feel. It's primal, really…like marking you as ours."

I swallowed thickly and shifted in my seat. It always got to me when Edward got all caveman.

" _Thank you, doctor,"_ Elaine said breathlessly, obviously also affected by Edward's comments. " _I'll give it a try_."

Edward's eyes flashed to mine and he nodded slightly, indicating the call was over and I could cue the show's closing theme music. He spoke over the mellow piano tune.

"That's all the time we have, Seattle. On behalf of myself and my producer, Bella Swan, I thank you for listening. I'll be back tomorrow night at the same time. Until then, remember – Good sex is great, but great sex is better."

He frowned slightly, revealing his distaste for the catchphrase. The station had insisted on it, however, and it definitely caught on. It was even the title of his new book – well on the way to the top of the New York Times bestseller list.

The theme music ended, and a commercial for a local roofing company began. I silenced the monitor speakers and stretched before leaving the booth and walking out to talk to Edward. He pulled off his headphones, setting them on the desk as he shoved his glasses up on top of his head.

"Great show," I said with a smile. It was true. All of his shows were great.

Edward just nodded in acknowledgment, murmuring a quiet thanks as he scrolled absently through his Blackberry.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" he asked, squinting at the Blackberry, then patting his pockets in search of his glasses. I flipped them down from the top of his head and he smiled wryly, glancing at me briefly out of the corner of his eye.

I nodded, pulling out my own Berry and consulting his schedule. "The 'Best Of' shows are cut and ready. The flight and hotel have been confirmed. The car will pick us up at your condo at seven."

In addition to being Edward's producer and friend, I had the role of personal assistant-cum-publicist, as well as occasional travel agent. Basically, my life revolved around him.

I really didn't mind. He paid me well, and to be perfectly honest, I didn't have much of a life apart from him anyway.

It wasn't that Edward couldn't afford an entourage. He was just extraordinarily private and could count on one hand the people he truly trusted.

I was one of them.

"You'll be there for the _Today_ show, right?" he asked nervously. For some reason, Edward was extremely wary of personal appearances and live interviews. I didn't entirely understand why, since he handled them so well. Still, it made him feel more comfortable when I was nearby, so I always made sure I was.

"Of course," I assured him, "then after the meeting with Premiere, you have the book signing at Borders, and the _View_ taping. Did you decide about the party at Nobu?"

Edward frowned, pulling his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Not really my scene, Bella."

I waved a hand in dismissal, typing a reminder to myself into my phone. "I'll make your excuses. You have the appearance at the Hilton early the next morning anyway."

He gave me a playful smile. "After that, the weekend is free, right?"

I smiled back. "Absolutely."

"Did you get the costumes?"

"They'll be at the hotel when we arrive, and the tickets for the convention will be at will call."

Edward grinned, his green eyes twinkling. "It's gonna be awesome!" he said in hushed excitement.

"I know!" I whispered conspiratorially, and we exchanged a geeky high-five before the political team that hosted the next show walked into the studio. Edward followed me out and we headed to our adjoining offices.

"I need to head out to meet Alice for lunch. Are you sure you won't join us?" he asked as we stopped in my doorway. In addition to being Edward's sister, Alice Cullen was Edward's agent, and over the years we'd become good friends as well. She had a breakfast meeting the next morning, so would take a later flight to New York for the meeting with Premiere Syndication.

I shook my head. "No, I really need to get some things done before we leave," I told him. "Give Alice my love, though."

"She's going to be disappointed," he warned. "She's been hounding me about setting you up with that guy from her office."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Why won't she believe me when I say I'm not interested?"

Edward shrugged. "You know Alice. 'Resistance is futile.'" He wiggled his eyebrows as he quoted _Star Trek_.

I just laughed. "Save it for the convention."

That's right. After the public appearances and the meeting with the syndicators, Edward and I were going to a _Star Trek_ convention in New York.

It was our dirty little secret. Alice was the only one who knew, and she would never spill the beans. If it got out, it could do serious damage to Edward's reputation as the Love Doctor.

Edward was looking for his glasses again, so I pointedly reached over and pulled them from where he had them hooked in the neck of his shirt. He grunted slightly and put them on so he could check a text on his phone. "That's Alice. I've got to go." He folded his glasses and slid them into his shirt pocket.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said with a wave as he turned to walk out of the station.

I watched him go with an internal sigh.

Edward was my best friend. He was brilliant, funny, gorgeous, and shared my opinion that Jean Luc Picard was the best captain the Enterprise ever had.

Was it any wonder I was hopelessly in love with him?

~0~

Edward and I met when I was a senior, just finishing up my degree in Broadcast Journalism and Production at the University of Washington. Edward was auditing my Advanced Multimedia Journalism class, and we'd been partnered to produce a weekly segment for the University Web site. When he found out I worked at the University's radio station, he asked if he could shadow me. It wasn't until I got to know Edward that I truly understood his interest.

Edward was a genius – and I'm not exaggerating by saying that. He actually was a certifiable genius. He wouldn't tell me his actual I.Q. score, but he blushed bright red when I asked and said it was – quote – 'above average.' He did eventually cop to the fact that he'd graduated high school at sixteen, had his B.S. in Biology at nineteen and his Ph.D. at twenty-two.

Like I said – a genius.

But there was a flip side to Edward's extraordinary intelligence – an absolute intolerance for his own ignorance. He had to know everything about everything, and if he discovered something he didn't know, he went all out until he filled that void.

Edward had a thriving practice, and after a couple of guests spots on a morning drive radio show, had been approached about a regular segment. The idea appealed to him, but he felt he couldn't commit until he educated himself fully on broadcasting, and radio production in particular.

He was relentless. In addition to the Multimedia class, he was taking one on newswriting, another on radio production, and a third on public speaking. When he was with me at the campus station, he wanted to know what every button did – how every piece of equipment worked. He was like a sponge, absorbing each fact and storing it away for later use. It wasn't long before he knew the station as well as I did.

As for our weekly Web segment, it was Edward's idea to focus it on sex tips. Given his background as a sex therapist, it made a lot of sense, and the segment became extremely popular, eventually leading to our partnership on _Sex Talk_.

As for any other kind of partnership, it just didn't happen. We came close once, though.

It had been a late night working on the Web segment at my apartment. Edward and I had been spending a lot of time together – both while working and in our off hours. As he relaxed his guard, we began to find we had a lot in common…and when, on a trip to the bathroom, he'd seen the framed poster of the Enterprise-D on my bedroom wall, our relationship reached a whole new level.

He hadn't said anything at first. Instead, he asked if he could turn on my TV as I opened a bottle of wine once we'd finished our work. I'd settled on the opposite end of the couch as he switched to a _Star Trek_ marathon. I could feel him watching me out of the corner of his eye, but I didn't know what he was looking for.

"Is this okay?" he'd asked.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"You like _Star Trek_?"

I nodded, sipping my wine.

We sat in silence for a while, and I recognized the episode as one of my favorites. I had always loved _Star Trek_ in all its permutations, but I thought _The Next Generation_ was the best. I hesitated telling people about my Trekkie status, though, knowing not everyone appreciated the finer points of boldly going where no one has gone before.

Go figure.

After a moment, I noticed something. A soft kind of whispering. I glanced at Edward and realized his lips were moving.

I turned to him and he quickly pressed his mouth closed in a tight line. "Are you…Do you know all the lines?" I asked in amazement.

Edward blushed, but to his credit he didn't deny it. "I like _Star Trek_. And I have a good memory."

My face broke out in a huge smile, and as Captain Picard – who had been transformed by the evil Borg – filled the screen, I quoted his lines.

" _I am Locutus of Borg. Resistance is futile_ ," I said, matching Captain Picard's intonation. Edward's face lit up as he joined in the epic monologue.

" _Your life as it has been is over. From this time forward, you will service... us._ " We both emphasized the last word, clinking our wine glasses and draining them as Commander Riker opened fire on the Borg ship.

"I can't believe you're a Trekkie," I said on a laugh.

"Trekker," Edward corrected.

"You know what the difference is, right?" I asked.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"A Trekker has a Star Fleet Academy window sticker on his car. A Trekkie is cramming for the entrance exam!" I burst out laughing and Edward snickered along as he poured us another glass of wine.

Oh, to have a partner in Geekdom. It was a heady thing.

Two bottles and three episodes later, it was just after one in the morning and I was more than a little tipsy. And noticing that Edward was more than a little…well…hot.

He slouched on the far side of the couch, his knees spread wide and his head lolled back. His green eyes were hooded and his hair a riotous mess of bronze and brown. He took a sip of his wine and licked his lips, leaving them wet and full. I swallowed thickly, my eyes trailing down his chin, shadowed by a slight scruff…to the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed…to the peek of chest I got between the edges of his collar…to the slight rise and fall of his breathing under the thin cotton of his shirt.

Edward cleared his throat, and my eyes snapped up quickly, only to find that he'd caught me ogling. He sat up slowly, setting his wine glass on the coffee table as he scooted closer to me.

I couldn't look away.

Our knees bumped as he reached out tentatively to stroke a thumb across my bottom lip. His eyes followed the movement and my lips parted unconsciously, my breathing shallow and my head swimming, both from the wine…and from Edward.

He didn't say a word, but his eyes met mine again, glazed and dark. He leaned in, pulling my chin forward slightly, pausing within a breath of my mouth.

I could vaguely hear the _Next Generation_ theme music coming from the TV as Edward finally pressed his lips to mine. The room got hot. My skin got damp. Before I'd entirely realized what was happening, there was groaning and touching and grinding and I was straddling Edward on the couch, ripping at his shirt.

It was so not me.

Really. I was completely out of control. It was like a horny alien had taken control of my body and decided to make a meal out of Edward.

Which could probably have been a _Star Trek_ episode, but that was beside the point.

I really had no idea what I was doing. I'd only had two boyfriends in my life, and our physical relationship never made it past second base. My body took over, though. It evidently knew exactly what it was doing.

And Edward's seemed to like it…a lot.

"Bell-a," he moaned, pushing my hair back so he could suck at my neck. I gripped his shoulders and rubbed against him, wishing I could wrap my legs around him on the couch. We were still fully clothed, but I couldn't pull myself away from him long enough to deal with that. I needed more…closer…harder…hotter.

Edward's fingers tightened on my hips and I felt him thrust against me, his breath harsh. I whimpered at the sensation and ground into him, clinging to him desperately. Suddenly, he pulled back, his eyes glassy and his mouth opened almost in surprise. He pulled my hips closer on a long, low groan and shuddered slightly. Then he relaxed and his head fell against the back of the couch as he panted heavily.

_What the hell?_

"Edward?"

"Shit." He sat up abruptly, his face flushing, and he refused to look me in the eye.

"Edward, it's okay."

"I…uh…I should go," he said quietly. I moved away from him as he stood, grabbing his jacket from the arm of the couch and holding it in front of him. My eyes studiously avoided the area he was covering with his coat.

"You probably shouldn't drive," I replied, rising and taking a step toward him, only to have him back away. "You could just stay here."

His eyes snapped to mine, then away just as quickly. "No…no. I'm fine. I'll just take a cab."

"Edward, it's no big deal-"

He cut me off, already reaching for the doorknob. "So, I'll see you in class."

"Edward…"

But he was already gone.

And that was that. We never talked about it again. In fact, Edward seemed determined to pretend it never happened. I didn't know if it was because we were both drunk, because he thought it was a mistake, or because he was embarrassed about the early…um… _ending_ to our encounter. At any rate, over time we got past it. We grew closer as friends…worked together…and never visited the "friends with benefits" zone again.

Unfortunately, I never visited it with anyone else either. After Edward, there was just no one that appealed to me.

Yep. At twenty-six years old, I was still a big, fat, stinking virgin.

And possibly the only one left on the planet…not to mention the 150 member planets of the Federation.

~0~

"I can't find it." Edward's face was panicked when I arrived at his apartment the morning we were to leave for New York.

I grabbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Relax, Edward. What can't you find?" He was always misplacing things. For a genius, he was amazingly scatter-brained. Actually, that wasn't really the right word. Edward just had a one-track mind. He was incredibly focused on the task at hand, to the extent that the world around that task ceased to exist. It was what made him good at whatever he did, but it also meant that he was forever looking for his glasses or his wallet or whatever he'd set down somewhere while he was thinking about something else.

"My tie, Bella," Edward said frantically. "My TV tie!" Edward had a lucky tie he always wore for TV appearances. It was green and made his eyes look amazing, by the way.

I might have noticed…as a friend, of course.

"It's okay," I assured him. "We'll find it. When's the last time you saw it?"

Edward backed up slightly so I could enter the apartment. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "This morning," he said. "I was going to pack it, then Alice called to go over some last minute details for the syndication meeting."

"Then what happened?" I pressed as Edward paced back and forth in the living room.

"Uh…" He threw his head back, his eyes clenched tightly shut as he thought. I was distracted briefly by the lines of his neck, but managed to break free from my staring before he caught me.

"I went back to finish packing." He stalked toward the bedroom and I trailed behind him, taking in the dark wood and stark white linens. Edward was definitely one for hospital corners. He went to the suitcase on the bed, sifting through the pile of ties lying next to it.

"I just can't think…" he muttered.

A flash of green caught my eye and, without thinking, I approached Edward and stuck my hand into the right front pocket of his slacks.

"Voila!" I pulled the tie out with a flourish.

Edward's mouth dropped open and red crept up his cheeks.

_Shit. Did I really just stick my hand in his pocket? Right there, inches away from…well… you know?_

Involuntarily, my eyes dropped. Then it was my turn to gape as I noticed the very obvious tent in Edward's pants.

_Holy…_

I looked away quickly, thrusting the tie at him as I felt my own cheeks heat. "Here you go," I stammered. "Better get going. The car will be here soon."

A beat passed before I felt Edward take the tie from me. His fingers brushed mine, and I fought to hide my reaction as a frisson of electricity shot up my arm. It was something that always happened when Edward touched me, and I'd gotten pretty good at pretending not to feel it. Unable to resist, I glanced at him briefly, startled to find him watching me with a strange look on his face.

I hurried from the room, unable to put a name to that look.

In fact, it wasn't until a couple of hours later when we were sitting on the plane, me feigning sleep as Edward read through a medical journal, that it finally came to me.

It almost looked like…hunger.

~0~

I couldn't really put my finger on it, but something strange was happening between Edward and me. The easy camaraderie we shared was suddenly tinged by a bubbling tension. As we sat in the green room at the _Today_ show, we barely spoke. When Edward patted his pockets, looking for his glasses, I self-consciously stopped myself when I reached for them. Instead, I just told him quietly that they were perched on his head.

There was an uneasy distance between us that both troubled and confused me.

The meeting with Premiere Syndication was more of a meet and greet than an actual business meeting. The powers-that-be wanted to meet Edward in person and get assurance that he would be a good venture. Actual negotiations would fall in Alice's lap, as well as Edward's attorney's. Edward charmed and impressed everyone he met, and we both left the meeting feeling confident. Alice was thrilled, hugging us both tightly before we left for the book signing. She had a few loose ends to tie up and told us she'd meet us at the bookstore.

It was on the limo ride to the book signing that the silence between Edward and me really started to get to me.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

Edward continued to scroll through his Blackberry, checking his e-mails. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"Edward," I said in irritation.

"Bella," he shot back, mimicking my tone. He still didn't look up, but a smile quirked his lips.

"This isn't funny," I shoved at his shoulder, earning a glare. "You need to tell me what's bothering you. You're the one always telling your callers that communication is the key to a successful relationship."

"We're not in a relationship," he pointed out.

"We're not _lovers_ ," I corrected, absently noting how Edward colored at the word, "but we are definitely in a relationship."

Edward looked out the window for a moment before turning back to me. "You're right. And I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind. It's not you, really."

"Really?" I asked doubtfully.

"Really," he assured me with a grin.

"Okay," I said, still not convinced. "If you say so."

"I say so!" He laughed, nudging me with his shoulder.

I smiled, relieved that the old Edward was apparently back. I knew the torch I held for him was pathetic, but Edward's friendship meant the world to me. I could deal with him never looking at me as more than a friend. What I couldn't deal with was the idea of him not being in my life.

~0~

"Dr. Cullen, I don't know how to thank you. You saved my marriage." Edward smiled at the woman as he signed her copy of _Good Sex is Great, but Great Sex is Better_.

"I'm glad I could help, Miss…" His hand hovered over the book.

"Jennifer," she replied. "Could you make it out to Jennifer and Mark? My husband is a big fan too. Probably bigger than me, thanks to your advice. When he heard it was your idea that we have sex every day for a month? Lord, I thought the man would build a shrine to you!" She laughed and Edward chuckled with her.

I smiled at my position leaning against the wall a few feet from Edward's table. I was taking care of some e-mails, making sure everything was under control back home. We had about another hour at the book signing before the car would come to take us to the taping of _The View_. Alice was across the room talking to the bookstore manager and making sure the line of customers was moving quickly.

"…I just don't want to ruin our friendship. He's so important to me." Another woman had approached Edward and her comments caught my attention.

Edward pulled his glasses off, leaning toward the woman. "And you're certain you want more than friendship from him?"

The woman blushed lightly. "Yes. I'm crazy about him."

"And how does he feel about you?"

"I'm not exactly sure," she said. "He cares about me, but I'm not sure how much. Sometimes the way he looks at me…it seems like…maybe…"

Edward smiled. "Love is a risk," he told her. "If you're looking for guarantees, you might never get them. You just have to decide if the potential reward is worth taking a chance." He signed her book and handed it to her. "Consider this – are you really satisfied with just being friends? If you love him, friendship isn't going to be enough for long."

The woman took the book and thanked him quietly before turning to leave.

"Sounds like good advice." Alice appeared next to me, a slight smile on her face as she propped her shoulder on the wall.

"He always gives good advice."

Alice nodded. "Yes. He doesn't always take it, though."

I shrugged noncommittally.

Alice sighed heavily, glancing at Edward before leaning in and asking quietly, "How long is this going to go on Bella?"

I wouldn't look her in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," she retorted. "You and Edward dancing around, pretending you're not crazy about each other."

I gaped at Alice, stunned. "You don't know what you're talking about!" A few eyes turned our way at my exclamation, and I lowered my voice to a hiss. "Edward and I are friends… _colleagues_. You know this."

"Colleagues?" Alice snorted. "What I know," she said softly, compassion in her eyes, "is that my brother has not been in a long-term relationship since he met you…and neither have you. What I know is how he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking…and how you look at him."

I started to interrupt, but Alice would not be thwarted.

"What I know," she continued, "is that you're both afraid to move forward, but that's keeping you from having something that could be really amazing."

I didn't respond for a long moment. I could have denied it, but I knew Alice was right.

"I don't know what to do," I said simply.

She sighed, reaching out to touch my shoulder lightly. "Talk to him, Bella."

"I don't know if I can."

"You can."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I'd be willing to bet my favorite pair of Manolos that he does," she said with a laugh. "But do you really think you can go on not knowing?"

Alice's words haunted me.

Could she be right? I mean, the girl loved her Manolos, and she wouldn't bet them on just anything. Could Edward really want more from me? For years I'd been hiding my true feelings, saying I was satisfied with being his best friend. Was friendship _really_ enough? I was beginning to think the answer was no.

And I was beginning to think it was time to get some answers.

~0~

I bit my lip as I looked in the mirror, studying my costume for the _Star Trek_ Convention. I usually wore a standard Star Fleet uniform, but this time I had chosen something different. I ran my fingers over the emerald green jersey of the form-fitting dress, realizing I'd been lying to myself when I said I'd chosen the costume because I just needed a change.

The truth was, I'd chosen Deanna Troi's costume from season two of _The Next Generation_ for one reason: Edward had an incredible crush on Counselor Troi. He'd never come out and said so, but I'd watched enough episodes with him to see how he flushed when she came on the screen, and the particular attention he paid to her scenes. Not to mention that at our last convention, he'd grinned like an idiot when he got a chance to have his picture taken with the actress who played Troi.

Yeah. He had a crush. And I was embarrassed to admit I was capitalizing on that.

Edward's public appearances were over, and we had come back to the hotel to change before heading to the convention. I twirled in the mirror, admiring the flowing skirt and the matching tights and pumps. The neckline was low enough to show just a little cleavage and I'd curled my hair, sweeping the front back into a clip, just like Deanna.

God, I was so nervous.

I checked my watch, then picked up my Star Fleet pin, clipping it to my chest. Edward knocked as I walked out of the bathroom, and I took a deep breath before opening the door. I had to admit to a girlish feeling of satisfaction when his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I pretended to look at my dress as if wondering if I'd spilled something.

He coughed slightly. "Nothing," he said finally, his eyes dipping to my neckline before snapping back up and shifting away uncomfortably. "You just look…really nice."

"Thank you," I smiled. "So do you."

Edward was dressed as Locutus. It was always a little jarring to see him in the padded black suit with the winding tubes and mechanical accents. Even more so the bald wig and eyepiece that hid his crazy hair – and his identity – so well. That was part of the reason he chose the costume, after all.

We took the elevator to the lobby and walked out of the hotel, opting for a cab in order to avoid drawing attention to ourselves. I was unusually aware of Edward next to me, feeling his frequent glances almost physically, like a caress against my skin.

When we arrived at the convention center, I retrieved our tickets from will call, and we spent about an hour walking through the exhibits before heading to the main auditorium for the first Q&A session. Neither Edward nor I were particularly excited about it, since it was the cast from _Deep Space Nine_ , and we both agreed it was the weakest series of the franchise.

I consulted my program. "Worf's not even going to be here," I told Edward as we waited for the session to start. "He's appearing with the _Next Generation_ cast tonight."

Edward raised an eyebrow wryly. "Can you blame him?"

I snickered, then reached into the pocket of my dress as I felt my cell phone vibrate.

"It's Alice," I murmured, answering it quietly. "Hey. I thought you were on your way back to Seattle."

"I'm at the airport now," she replied quickly. "I'm about to board, but had to call first. I tried to get Edward, but his phone went straight to voicemail."

I glanced at Edward's form-fitting costume. "Yeah, well…he left his phone at the hotel. He doesn't actually have anywhere to carry it."

Alice chuckled. "God, my brother's such a nerd," she said, adding quickly, "No offense."

I giggled. "None taken. So what's up?"

"Is Edward there? You both should hear this."

I motioned for Edward to listen in, holding the phone between our ears. "He's listening," I said quietly. I tried not to notice his shoulder brushing mine, or the heat of his face warming my cheek.

"I just got a call from Premiere," Alice told us enthusiastically. "They loved Edward and they're hot for _Sex Talk._ We're talking big bucks, guys. Five hundred stations to start, nationwide, with potential for more if it does well – which it will, of course, because you're both amazing. I should have a contract waiting for me when I land in Seattle."

"That's wonderful news." I glanced at Edward, only to find him watching me intently. "Thanks for calling to let us know."

"Shit. That's my flight," Alice said distractedly. "I've got to run…just wanted to give you the good news."

"Thanks, Alice," Edward replied, his voice slightly hoarse. I hoped he wasn't getting sick. Laryngitis was not good for a radio host.

I wished Alice a good flight and hung up, turning to Edward. "Are you okay? You sound like you're catching a cold."

Edward cleared his throat, looking away quickly. "Me? No…no, I'm fine."

"Oh…good. That's fantastic…about the syndication, I mean," I told him. "Congratulations."

His eyes heated slightly. "I wouldn't be here without you, Bella. You know that, right? This is your victory as much as it is mine."

I warmed at the sentiment, my smile growing slightly. "Well, I think this calls for a celebration. What say we ditch _Deep Space Nine_ and go get a drink?"

Edward grinned wickedly. "Bloodwine?"

I grinned back just as wickedly. "What else?

~0~

Klingon Bloodwine was fictional, of course. In the _Star Trek_ universe, it was said to be twice as potent as whiskey, and most non-Klingons couldn't even tolerate it. There were dozens of recipes for it, containing everything from Everclear and Scotch to Tabasco and grenadine. The beer garden at the convention featured a blend with spiced rum, tequila, and cranberry juice. The Klingon behind the bar refused to divulge the rest of the ingredients, though, telling us it was an ancient recipe passed down through his family.

" _Qapla' batlh je!_ " Edward's Klingon toast echoed around the room. I sipped at my drink, smiling at the costumed fans filling the beer garden. We'd spent the majority of the afternoon in the dim room, emerging only for certain autograph signings. We'd giggled our way through the _Next Generation_ Q &A session, and I was half-worried we might get kicked out. As the sun set, we'd returned to the beer garden for a buffet dinner featuring Bolian Souffle, Bajoran Groatcakes, and Talaxian Spice Stew.

"Oh, Counselor, you're looking lovely this evening." A balding man wearing an engineering uniform leered at me, swaying on his feet. "May I interest you in a trip to the holodeck?" he slurred, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uh…no thanks," I replied, my eyes searching for Edward near the bar.

"Oh come on," he coaxed, his hot, liquored breath nearly knocking me over as he leaned on my table. "I have a program you'll love. We can sip champagne on an Andorian beach at sunset."

_Really?_ I tried not to gag.

"The lady's not interested." Edward's chilling voice over my shoulder sent a wave of relief through me.

The man's eyes focused on Edward. "Ah, come on, Locutus. We were just having a little fun."

Edward stepped in front of me, angling toward the man aggressively. "I said she's not interested," he gritted.

"Okay, okay." The man held up his hands defensively. "I didn't realize she was spoken for." He walked away, and a few moments later I heard him try the holodeck line on a blonde in the corner.

Rolling my eyes, I took another sip of my drink. "Thanks," I said to Edward.

"No problem." He sat down at the table, plunking his stein of Bloodwine down on the scarred top.

The air between us thickened again. All day long I'd been feeling this roller coaster of sensations. One minute, Edward and I would be laughing as always, having a great time and just enjoying ourselves. Then, the next minute I'd feel a palpable tension between us. I knew what it was, at least on my part. My feelings for Edward were driving me crazy, and I was losing control of my ability to hide them.

Alice's words came back to me. " _Do_ _you really think you can go on not knowing?"_

The answer was no.

Draining my glass, I set it firmly on the table and took a deep breath.

"Edward, how come we've never talked about it?" I asked.

His eyes flashed to mine briefly before falling again. "Talked about what?"

_Oh, so it was like that?_

I pulled up my big girl panties and dove in. "About what happened five years ago…in my apartment? On my couch? During the _Star Trek_ marathon?" He was silent, and I continued determinedly, irritation coloring my tone. "We were making out and I was on your lap-"

His head snapped up as he scanned the room nervously. "I remember," he hissed.

"So, why haven't we ever talked about it?"

"I didn't think you _wanted_ to talk about it."

"Me?" My eyes widened. "I thought _you_ didn't want to talk about it."

Edward shrugged, but wouldn't meet my gaze. "I'm fine with talking about it."

"Okay, then. Let's talk about it." I sat back in my chair, watching Edward expectantly. He fiddled with his mug, spinning it slowly on the tabletop. Even in the noisy bar, the silence was thick around us.

I sighed in frustration. "Okay, I'll start," I grumbled. "Why did you leave?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably. "I had to get home. It was late and we had class in the morning."

"Bullshit," I spat. "Come on, Edward. Be honest with me. Were you embarrassed?"

His eyes narrowed in defense. "Why should I be embarrassed?"

"You shouldn't," I replied, "but if you felt that way…"

"There wasn't anything to be embarrassed about…" he interrupted, but I didn't notice.

"I mean, it's understandable. It happens to a lot of guys…"

"…just a biological response to physical stimulation…"

"…and it's not like I wasn't close myself…"

"…it's just that I wasn't prepared-" Edward's words cut off abruptly as he finally looked at me. "What did you say?"

"That there was no reason to be embarrassed…"

"No, not that," Edward cut in. "About you being…uh… _close_?" His voice dropped to a whisper on the last word.

"Oh…that," I said flatly, my face reddening. "So yeah…I was."

"Really?"

I nodded, suddenly fascinated by the peeling laminate on the edge of the table.

"So…uh…if you weren't embarrassed, why did you leave?" I finally asked. "If you weren't interested…"

"No!" he interrupted, lowering his voice after another glance around the room. "It wasn't that. I was…I was _definitely_ interested."

"Well then what?"

Edward was silent for a long moment, and I wondered if he was going to answer. I peeked up at him to find him watching me carefully. He looked uncertain, almost fearful, until determination filled his features.

"I'll tell you," he said quietly, "but not here…not in the middle of a crowded bar."

I studied him for a moment. "Okay, let's go. But don't think you're going to get out of this conversation, Edward."

He stood, pressing his hand to the small of my back as we moved to the exit.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said.

~0~

The ride back to the hotel was expectantly tense and quiet. We walked through the lobby and into the elevator without saying a word. I'd glance at him occasionally, but his face was stoic and steady. I knew he wasn't going to back out.

He took my key, opening my room and holding the door for me. I slipped off my shoes, padding toward the kitchenette and opening the refrigerator door.

"Wine?" I asked.

Edward nodded, pulling the skin-colored wig and eyepiece from his head and running his hand through his flattened hair.

I poured two glasses and handed one to Edward before curling up next to him on the couch.

I waited.

He took a sip of his wine, then sighed. "I didn't want to mess up," he said quietly.

I searched his face. "Mess up how?"

He took a deep breath. "I didn't know what I was doing."

I blinked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Edward set his glass on the coffee table and leaned toward me. "I _mean_ , I didn't know what I was doing." His eyes widened as if he was trying to relay a hidden message.

It took a moment for me to decipher it.

"You mean…?" I gaped at him in surprise. "You mean you'd never…?"

"Don't look at me like that."

"But you're a sex therapist!"

"I have the technical knowledge…just not a lot of practical experience," he said, his face flushing.

"But…" I stammered.

"But what?"

"I just don't understand. I mean, look at you," I said in amazement, waving my hands to indicate his gorgeous perfection.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I gawked at him. "Seriously? You're smart and funny and…well…incredibly hot. And you're telling me you were a virgin?"

"Are," he corrected.

"What?"

"Are," he repeated. "Not 'were'…'are'... or 'am', I guess. Present tense."

I was shocked. I couldn't find words. My mouth opened and closed silently, and I was pretty sure I resembled a goldfish.

If it was possible, Edward grew even redder. "I'm not one for random hookups or casual flings. That sort of thing never interested me. And I was extremely busy with my education, and then getting my practice started…and there just wasn't the opportunity. And then, I met you…"

His words trailed off.

"You met me and what?" I asked quietly.

Edward took a deep breath, then reached out tentatively and took my hand. "Then I met you, and I wasn't interested in anyone else."

Hope bubbled in my chest. "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked, mesmerized by the feeling of his thumb tracing light circles on the back of my hand.

"I guess…I was afraid. I didn't want to lose what we have," he admitted. "Can you understand that?" He looked up at me shyly.

I smiled. "God, we're such idiots."

Edward's brow creased in confusion. "Not exactly the response I was hoping for."

I gripped his hand tightly, keeping him from pulling away. "You don't understand. I've felt the same way, Edward. I've been so afraid of losing your friendship that I didn't take a chance on what I really wanted."

Edward watched me closely. "And what do you really want?"

I reached out to touch his face. "You."

His head fell back for a moment, his eyes closed, as a brilliant smile lit his face. When he looked back at me, his green eyes were glowing. "I want you, too. I…I love you, Bella."

"God, Edward. I love you, too. I always have." A joyful laugh burst through my lips, cut off abruptly as Edward finally kissed me.

It was even better than I remembered. His lips, firm and warm, touched and teased mine gently. He cupped my cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking my skin and sending the familiar current shooting across its surface. After a moment, he tilted his head and nipped at my lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and eliciting a low groan in response. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, stroking me slowly and driving me absolutely insane. I pulled away to gasp for air and he trailed his lips along my neck, taking the sensitive skin between his teeth, then licking the burn away.

"Edward…" I moaned as his hand trailed down my back, pulling me closer against his chest. "Edward, there's something you should know."

Edward's continued to suck at my neck between heavy breaths. "What?" he rasped, before stroking a hand up my side and grazing the side of my breast.

"Oh God," I whimpered. "Uh…that feels so…I just thought I should tell you… _Oh_ …that I've never done this before."

Edward froze, one hand on my breast, the other gripping my ass. He pulled his head away from my neck. "What?"

I swallowed, blushing slightly. "I've never done this before. I'm…uh…I'm a virgin too."

"You're kidding," Edward said.

"Nope," I said brightly. "I was just so busy with school and my job…and then I met you-"

I didn't get to finish my thought, because Edward was kissing me again. He pulled me onto his lap, tangling his fingers in my hair as his lips took up where they'd left off on my neck.

"That's so hot," he growled between nibbles and wet, sloppy kisses. "Were you waiting for me, like I was waiting for you?"

My head fell back as he kissed along my collarbone. "Yes…yes, it was always you."

"Mmmm…." Edward groaned, his fingers flexing on my hips. He gathered the skirt of my dress in his hands, pulling it up my legs and finally up and over my head. He tossed it on the floor and sat back, his eyes roaming over me in almost…awe.

"God, you are so beautiful," he murmured, his fingers trailing over the lace of my bra, then down my stomach. I shivered and his eyes flicked back up to mine.

"Are you cold?"

I shook my head. Edward nodded and reached behind me to the clasp of my bra. He gazed at me questioningly and I nodded, sliding the straps down as he unhooked the back. The bra slid down my arms and Edward gasped slightly.

"So beautiful," he repeated, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the curve of my breast. I reached up to stroke his hair as his lips trailed over my breast, his nose rubbing gently at my nipple. He pulled back finally and stood, shifting me in his arms to carry me.

"I think our first time should be in a bed," he said quietly, pressing his lips to mine once again softly. He carried me into the bedroom, setting me down gently before dropping to his knees between mine and cupping my face in his hands. He kissed me hungrily, his tongue and mine twisting erotically…all hesitance gone…all fear banished.

I reached out with trembling fingers tugging at the zipper on the back of Edward's costume. I pulled it down, then peeled the jumpsuit off his shoulders, revealing inch by inch of his beautiful chest. When the top hung around his hips, Edward leaned in again, kissing me and reaching for my breasts.

Edward might have lacked "practical experience", as he'd said, but it was obvious he was an expert in his field. He bent to my breast, trailing his tongue around my flushed skin before taking my aching nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth along it gently.

"Oh my God!" I moaned, as he switched to my other breast, his hand taking up where his tongue had left off. He worshipped my body, kissing and sucking…taking me to a place of frenzied passion I'd only imagined when we'd been together before. And when he finally pressed a hand over the damp lace between my legs, I bucked against it in urgent longing.

"Shhhh…" Edward whispered as he bent to pull my panties down my legs slowly. "Just let me love you, Bella. Please… just let me love you."

His hands trailed up my legs slowly, his mouth following behind as he tasted me…tempted me. His hands stopped at the dip of my hips, his thumbs rubbing lightly, so close to where I ached for him…where his mouth hovered as he looked up at me from under his lashes.

"Lay back," he ordered, his breath wafting over the heated moisture.

"What are you going to do?" I asked breathlessly…already knowing…already wanting.

"I want to make you feel good," he replied his eyes lowering again as a look of lustful conviction crossed his face. I collapsed back on the bed, every muscle tensed and waiting.

"Tell me what feels good, Bella," he murmured. "Tell me what you like."

His fingers teased over my flesh, sliding gently up and down. My breath escaped in harsh pants as he stroked me, and I gasped at the first brush over my swollen clit.

"Is that good?" he asked tentatively.

"Mmmm…yes…so good," I moaned brazenly, unable to keep from bucking against his hand.

His fingers parted me, and at the feeling of his tongue sweeping between his fingers I jerked suddenly, popping up on my elbows to look at him.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah. I guess." I flushed in embarrassment. "Does it…um…taste weird?"

Edward grinned. "Not weird. Kind of tangy…a little salty. I like it."

"You do?"

Edward's eyes darkened. "The question is, do you like it?" He emphasized the question with another long lick that had my eyes rolling back in my head.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he chuckled, returning to the task at hand.

I couldn't stop watching Edward as he tasted me. The view of his messy head between my legs was wildly erotic, and I reached down to tangle my fingers in his hair. He lapped and sucked, flicking his tongue over my most sensitive flesh. I writhed against him, and he braced an arm against my stomach to still me. After a moment, his fingers joined his mouth in the delicious torment, and when he slid a slender finger inside me, I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

"Does that hurt?" he asked, his face taut.

"No…no…" I whimpered. "It's…it feels good…really good..."

I felt his finger slide in and out slowly, then he twisted it slightly. "I want to find it…" he mumbled, almost to himself.

"Find what?" I asked, but he didn't answer, and I was too caught up in sensations to ask again. He stroked me again, and I arched back as a wave of pleasure shot through me.

"There it is," I heard Edward say in satisfaction, as he stroked the same spot again…and again. He focused his single-minded determination on that one delicious patch of flesh in devastating precision. I felt the pleasure building, a tightening in every muscle as Edward continued his ministrations.

"That's it," he encouraged, lowering his mouth to me once again. The combination of his finger rubbing that electric spot inside me, and his tongue teasing…circling…flicking...it was too much.

"Edward," I moaned as my muscles clenched in anticipation, twisting and tingling…focused on that point where Edward's finger and tongue shot bolts of pleasure through my entire body. He didn't increase his pace, instead maintaining a slow and steady torture, taking me higher with each stroke of his finger…each flick of his tongue.

Then, just when I thought I couldn't bear it any longer, Edward increased the pressure slightly, sucking on my hot flesh and sending me into a devastating release. Waves of electric pleasure surged through me, and I arched toward Edward's mouth, unable to control my body's instinct to take more…to take all of it.

Finally, I collapsed back onto the bed and looked down at Edward, who was gazing at me in amazement.

"That was incredible," he said in a gravelly voice.

I chuckled slightly. "You took the words out of my mouth."

Edward stood, shoving his costume down his legs and stepping out of it. My eyes widened at the sight of him…taut and muscled over every delicious inch. Inevitably, my gaze dropped to his heavy erection, and I gasped audibly.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"I…uh…it's really big."

Edward smirked slightly.

_Men._

"I don't know if it's going to fit," I said skeptically.

Edward reached under me to pull the covers down, sliding in next to me as I moved to the center of the bed.

"Trust me, it'll fit," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

Edward laughed lightly. "I promise. I've done extensive research on the topic."

I relaxed at Edward's smile. This was Edward. This would work. We would work.

"Okay," I said finally, reaching up to pull him down to me. My hand slid between us, and I wrapped my fingers around him gently.

Edward moaned, and I smiled to myself at the rush of power I felt. I stroked slowly up and down, and Edward's hips jerked slightly before he grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Did I hurt you?"

Edward grimaced slightly. "Trust me, it was the opposite of hurt. But if you keep doing that, it'll be over before we start."

"Oh." I giggled. "Okay then."

"Crap!" Edward exclaimed, his head falling back against the pillow.

"What's the matter?"

He looked at me in annoyance. "I don't have a condom."

I reached for him. "It's okay. I've been on the Pill for years." He arched a brow, so I added, "Menstrual regulation…God, Edward. I told you I'm a virgin. And since you are too, I don't think we need to worry about STDs."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Now come here."

Edward moved over me, propping himself up on his elbows as he kissed me gently. I could feel his hardness against my stomach and once again felt a wave of nerves sweep through me.

"It's going to hurt," Edward warned me. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can, but it's going to hurt."

"I know. It's okay," I assured him. "I want it to be you, Edward. Please."

He smiled softly at me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He leaned down to kiss me softly, and I felt his hips shift as he probed at my entrance. I tensed.

"I know it's hard, but try to relax," he encouraged.

A hysterical giggle popped out.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It _is_ very _hard_." I blurted out on a rush of bubbling laughter. "It's incredibly _hard_!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Really? What are you, twelve?" But I saw his own lips twitch and it started me off on another round of uncontrollable giggles. Before long, Edward began to chuckle as well and I could feel the vibrations of his chest on my own. He shifted slightly and I heard him groan just as his hips swiveled, sliding the tip of his erection across my clit.

I gasped. Suddenly, it wasn't so funny anymore.

"Are you done?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

I nodded as heat suffused my body.

"Try to relax."

I nodded again, taking a deep breath. He leaned down, and I focused on kissing Edward.

He moved slowly, gently…kissing me deeply as he entered me. I hissed at the burning sensation as he stretched me.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Keep going."

He gave me a chance to adapt to the intrusion before he continued…inch by inch…

"This is it," he said through gritted teeth. "There's no way to make it easy."

I nodded abruptly. "Just do it, Edward. Do it now."

He pulled back slightly, then thrust forward, sending a wave of tearing pain through me. A sob forced its way past my lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, showering kisses on my lips…my cheeks. They were damp and I realized I was crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It really hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, baby. I know," he said sympathetically. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" I exclaimed, realizing in that moment that it was worth any pain to be joined to Edward in this way. "No. Don't stop. Just go slow, okay? Go slow."

Edward nodded tightly. I could tell by the tension in his muscles how difficult it was for him to hold back. But he did. For me, he did.

He pulled out and pushed back in slowly and the burning intensified, forcing more tears from my eyes.

"That's it. It's too much." Edward's eyes were pained. "I'm going to stop."

He started to pull out, but I wrapped my legs around his hips. "Don't. Stop." I ordered. "I knew it was going to hurt the first time, Edward. But I want to be with you. Don't you dare stop."

Edward clenched his eyes tightly shut. "Okay," he said quietly. He began to move again…slowly…out…and in…and out…and in.

The pain eased.

_Out…and in…and out._

"Edward…" I whispered.

_…and in…_

"Is it okay?" he asked.

_…and out…and in…._

"Yeah." I bucked slightly against his thrust. "It's…it's good."

_…and out…_

"It is?"

_…and in…_

"Yes," I said breathlessly. "It's good."

"Thank God."

Edward increased his pace, thrusting against me, and I arched up to meet him, gripping his shoulders as our bodies melded together.

"So good...Bella. God, I love you." His eyes locked on mine as he thrust harshly. I watched his face as it took on that glazed look I'd first seen so many years before. But this time it was different. This time, when he came, it bonded us together instead of driving us apart.

This time, after it was over, he gathered me in his arms, kissing my hair and stroking my skin.

This time, we drifted off to sleep...and I knew it was just the beginning.

~0~

_Six months later_

" _I just don't know what to do, Dr. Cullen. I had such high hopes and it was just awful!"_

I watched Edward through the glass of the producer's booth, a small smile on my face. He glanced at me quickly and winked before turning his attention back to the caller.

"Well, Sarah, you should know that the first time for a woman is usually quite painful," he said. "After that, though, with the right partner, things should be much more pleasurable."

Edward was right on about that. After our first time, our sex life had exploded. We'd both been waiting for so long, and I had to say, Edward was well worth the wait. He could be gentle and loving…or hot and demanding…and I had to say I was loving every minute of it.

What was even more amazing was our relationship outside of the bedroom. I'd thought we were close before, but our bond had grown even stronger. I loved him more every day…and treasured every moment with him. My eyes involuntarily strayed to the diamond on my left ring finger he'd given me just three days earlier. I smiled at the thought that we'd have many more of those moments…a lifetime of them.

" _So you think I should give him another chance?"_ Sarah asked, skepticism evident in her voice.

Edward flipped his glasses up onto the top of his head and I grinned, knowing he'd be looking for them shortly.

"If you love him, yes," Edward said simply, "and tell him how you feel. Open communication is the key to a successful relationship."

" _Okay. I'll try."_

"I hope you will, Sarah. Thank you for calling." Edward said, as I cued up the closing theme music. "That's all the time we have, Seattle. On behalf of myself and my producer, Bella Swan – soon to be Bella Cullen," he added with another wink, "I thank you for listening. I'll be back tomorrow night at the same time. Until then, remember – Good sex is great, but great sex is better…"

He turned to me then, holding the mic to his lips, his gaze warm with love and erotic promise as he added another line to his catch phrase.

"…And love turns one into the other."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Edward's Klingon toast means "Success and honor!"
> 
> If you'd like to see what Locutus looks like, you can see him here: http://images.wikia.com/memoryalpha/en/images/5/51/LocutusOfBorg2367.jpg
> 
> Bella's Deanna Troi dress can be seen here: http://www.costumecostumecostume.com/TroiDress.jpg


End file.
